


Je veux

by Junemel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Drama, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemel/pseuds/Junemel
Summary: Il veut l'argent. Il veut les femmes. Il veut la gloire, le pouvoir, et il veut être reconnu. Greed l'Avide veut tout ce qui peut être possédé, et même ce qui ne peut pas l'être.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Je veux

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originellement postée le 18 janvier 2015 sur ffnet. (je la réécrirai peut-être par la suite)

Il veut l'argent. Il veut les femmes. Il veut la gloire, le pouvoir, et il veut être reconnu. Greed l'Avide veut tout ce qui peut être possédé, et même ce qui ne peut pas l'être.

Il en veut plus, toujours plus, sans jamais partager. Sans jamais rien dépenser. Ce qu'il a, c'est à lui, et il le garde. Et gare à celui qui prétendra le contraire.

Après tout, il est l'Avarice personnifiée.

Et si certains comme Envy ou Pride se voilent la face, lui n'a pas honte d'afficher au grand jour sa véritable nature.

Mais à l'image de Gluttony, Greed n'est jamais rassasié. Une fois qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, son intérêt pour la chose disparaît aussitôt, et il est immédiatement assailli par une nouvelle envie folle.

C'est ainsi qu'au Devil's Nest, on peut trouver des pièces entières remplies d'objets insolites comme des lampadaires,des porte-feuilles volés, des dizaines de paires de lunettes de soleil, des béquilles, une balançoire, des marionnettes, une trottinette, un cheval à bascule... et bien sûr, de l'argent dans tous les coins.

Cela ne lui procure pourtant aucune satisfaction. Cela ne le rend pas plus heureux. Et d'ailleurs, que signifient ces mots pour un homonculus comme lui ? Son existence même n'est basée que sur le péché qu'il représente, et les vagues émotions qui lui sont liées. Il n'est que le pâle reflet de l'humain qu'il ne sera jamais, et il en est parfaitement conscient.

Il ne tire aucun orgueil de son statut "supérieur" aux autres êtres vivants. Ça, c'est plutôt l'affaire de Pride.

Il n'est pas fatigué de cette existence fantôme, il n'a pas envie d'y mettre fin. Sloth le fait déjà à sa place.

L'envie pure ou la jalousie, la gourmandise, la paresse, l'orgueil et la luxure, Greed ne connaît pas tout cela.

Alors il fait ce qu'il a toujours su faire. Il s'accroche à ce qu'il possède. Il montre les crocs, sort les griffes, fait le fier et imite ces étranges créatures qui le répugnent autant qu'elles le fascinent, et qu'il ne parviendra jamais à comprendre totalement.

Et peut être qu'au fond, ce qu'il désire plus que tout, c'est combler ce vide qui le ronge de l'intérieur.


End file.
